The present invention relates generally to an improved construction for an athletic shoe. In particular, the present invention relates to an athletic shoe having means to lessen the risk of over inversion of the wearer's foot.
In strenuous sports involving rapid turning movements, such as basketball, soccer and tennis, there is an inherent risk of ankle injury due to inadequate ankle support and/or foot control. As is well known, over inversion of the foot resulting in an ankle sprain or fracture is one of the most common causes of injury. The over inversion of the foot causes a painful wrenching or tearing of the ligaments in the ankle. An injury to a ligament is not only painful and dislaboring, but can also result in permanent weakening or disability.
Hightop tennis shoes provide some protection against ankle injuries. However, athletes frequently disdain the use of hightop shoes because they are heavy, uncomfortable and restrict movement of the ankle. Even when hightop tennis shoes are used, ankle injuries still occur.
Athletes also use various forms of ankle wrapping and tape to reduce the likelihood of ankle injury. However, wrapping or taping the ankle is a time consuming process. Further, ankle wrappings and tape may cause skin irritation, are uncomfortable, and also restrict movement in the ankle.